This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In the present study, we investigated whether oxidative modification of TE has effects on binding to cell surface receptors. These studies show that SMCs and human fetal lung fibroblasts, elastogenic cells in arteries and lung, respectively, bind to TE via different mechanisms.